Toni Gonzaga
Celestine Cruz Gonzaga-Soriano (born 20 January 1984), better known as Toni Gonzaga, is a Filipino singer, television host, actress and comedian. Personal life Toni Gonzaga is a resident of Taytay, Rizal and the eldest daughter of Carlito and Crisanta Gonzaga, who also acts as her talent manager. Her sister, Catherine "Cathy" Gonzaga, also known as Alex Gonzaga, is also an actress and television host. In Taytay, she was an elected Barangay Kagawad for one term and a Sunday school teacher in Taytay United Methodist Church. She studied Mass Communication at the Dominican College in San Juan for two years. Later, she transferred to the Asian Institute for Distance Education (AIDE) and shifted her course to AB English, which she wasn't able to finish due to her busy showbiz schedule. She is currently enrolled at the University of the Philippines Open University taking up her bachelor's degree in Multimedia Studies.On 1 February 2015, Gonzaga announced her engagement to director Paul Soriano, her boyfriend of eight years, on The Buzz and married on 12 June 2015 in her hometown, Taytay. In February 2016, a source announced that the couple was expecting their first child, due in late 2016 or early 2017. Gonzaga herself confirmed the announcement on ASAP on 17 April 2016.Gonzaga started in local entertainment at the age of 13. It was in 1997 where she joined a singing competition called "Metropop Star Search", which was then aired on GMA.Two other Filipina singers, Kyla and Faith Cuneta, started their career on the singing competition television show.Gonzaga did not win the competition.Gonzaga's biggest break in the entertainment industry was her Sprite TV ad with Piolo Pascual in 2001. In the same year, she released her eponymous debut album under Prime Music and "Paano", a cover of Gary Valenciano's, was released as its carrier single. In 2002, she became one of the main hosts in the long-time afternoon variety show Eat Bulaga.She also sang "Doon", the theme song of TAPE, Inc.'s afternoon TV drama on GMA, "Ikaw Sa Puso Ko" which starred StarStruck finalist, Nadine Samonte and Oyo Sotto. In 2002, she was cast in the primetime television series Habang Kapiling Ka starring Angelika dela Cruz. In March 2004, she joined Studio 23's Wazzup Wazzup with Archie Alemania and Vhong Navarro.In January 1998 Gonzaga transferred to ABS-CBN, later becoming one of the main hosts of the Pinoy Big Brother series and the Sunday musical variety program ASAP. Same year, she starred as one of the main leads in her first comedy-horror film, D' Anothers in which Vhong Navarro was her love interest. In 2006, she released her second album and her first under Star Records entitled "Toni: You Complete Me" and starred in her first prime time drama series "Crazy For You" opposite Luis Manzano. Moreover, her movie You Are The One with Sam Milby was released the same year upon which she was awarded by the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Foundation, Inc. (GMMSF) the following year for the said film. In 2007, Gonzaga released her third studio album Falling in Love and movie You Got Me!. In 2008, she had her first solo major concert at the Aliw Theater titled "Catch Me, Toni Gonzaga: First Major Concert" which had a repeat the same year. After the success of her first major concert, she released her fourth studio album entitled, "Love Is...". Later, she launched her fourth film, My Big Love, her third with Sam Milby. After the block-buster team up of Gonzaga and Milby, she once again starred opposite Vhong Navarro in the film My Only Ü.In 2009, Gonzaga starred in a Valentine's Day Special episode of Maalaala Mo Kaya, the longest-running drama anthology on Philippine television and in Asia. She was then cast in the Gideon Flame Film Festival's Best Film, A Journey Home. Later in February, a duet album with Sam Milby was released under Star Records. Before the year ended, Gonzaga was once again teamed up with Sam Milby in the comedy film, Ang Tanging Pamilya: A Marry Go Round which included Ai-Ai de las Alas and Former Philippine President Joseph Estrada as the main leads. In 2010, she became part of entertainment talk show program The Buzz. She is the SM Cinema's Box Office Queen for 2010.alongside John Lloyd Cruz as the Box Office King for their movie "My Amnesia Girl". Her 5th studio album entitled, All Me, was internationally released in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Korea, and Japan.In August 2011, her movie Wedding Tayo, Wedding Hindi, her first ever team up with Eugene Domingo, premiered in cinemas nationwide in the Philippines. On 30 September 2011, she celebrated her 10th anniversary in Philippine entertainment industry with a concert at the Smart Araneta Center titled "Toni@10" with guests Piolo Pascual, John Lloyd Cruz, Vhong Navarro, Pokwang, Vice Ganda, Sam Milby, her real-life sister Alex Gonzaga, with the special participation of Gary Valenciano. TAG Concept, the production and talent management group owned by the Gonzaga family, co-produced the show with Star Events and Epic Entertainment. Furthermore, for the continuation of the celebration, she released her Greatest Hits album in which her singles from 2006-2010 were included.In March 2012, Gonzaga starred in the first ever month-long special of Wansapanataym, which aired four episodes.The 2011 Female Concert Performer award was given to Gonzaga by the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Foundation. In October 2012, Gonzaga finally launched her comedy film in which she teamed up with Vice Ganda and Luis Manzano entitled, This Guy's In Love With You, Mare!. The movie is one of the highest grossing Filipino films of all time, earning P315 million when it reached its third week of showing in cinemas nationwide. Moreover, she was awarded Best Female TV Host for her show, ASAP 2012, by the PMPC Star Awards before 2012 ended.On 7 January 2013, Gonzaga entered the Himig Handog P-Pop Love Songs contest with the song entry called "Kahit Na", written by Jumbo “Bojam” De Belen. The contest featured songwriters who worked together with Filipino artists to create new OPM music. The song was simultaneously promoted by Star Records Inc. as it was chosen as one of the 12 Grand Finalists. The music video of the said song was produced by the University of the Philippines. She performed the song during the grand finals on 24 February at the SM Mall of Asia Arena. Overall, the song finished in fifth place as the Best P-pop Love Song, thus rewarding the writer of Gonzaga's song Php100,000 in cash.In February 2013, Gonzaga confirmed that she was the main host of the singing reality show The Voice of the Philippines. As part of the 20th anniversary celebration of Star Cinema, Gonzaga starred with Bea Alonzo, Shaina Magdayao, Angel Locsin and Enchong Dee in Cathy Garcia-Molina's Four Sisters and a Wedding.In June 2013, she hosted Kwentong Kusina, Kwentong Buhay, a cooking show which aired every Sunday morning for 10 episodes. On 8 October 2013, Gonzaga won "Best Female Emcee" at the 26th Aliw Awards. By the end of the year, she is set to host the 5th season of Pinoy Big Brother. Her latest movie (opposite Piolo Pascual), Starting Over Again, was an instant box office hit which premiered in the Philippines on 12 February 2014. She released her sixth studio album called, Celestine while Home Sweetie Home, a sitcom with John Lloyd Cruz, is already airing during Saturday night. Continuing her album promotion, she guested on Myx as a Celebrity MYX VJ for the month of July, and supported by a concert called Celestine Toni Gonzaga set on 3 October 2014 at Mall of Asia Arena.As well as a reality co-host with her real-life sister, Alex Gonzaga, entitled Team Gonzaga which exclusively view in ABS-CBN mobile."This Love Is Like" and "Awit ni Ginny" have been released in MYX and YouTube.Star Cinema had produced a Coco Martin and Gonzaga movie entitled, You're My Boss. In April 2015, Gonzaga renewed her contract with ABS-CBN Corporation. She announced that she will reprise her role as the host of Pinoy Big Brother: 737, which premiered on 20 June 2015. Gonzaga is set to star in an upcoming teleserye entitled Written in Our Stars, her first major teleserye. Earlier of 2016, she was introduced as one of the HIMIGration officers (judges) of the original concept reality show of ABS-CBN, I Love OPM, together with Lani Misalucha and Martin Nievera, and hosted by Anne Curtis. Weekly-Morning-Shows Kapamillya-Variety-Shows